Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board having a cavity for exposing a mounting area.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-123524 describes a substrate with a built-in electronic component, which includes a coreless substrate and a resin layer. An accommodating part (for accommodating a semiconductor chip) and a through via are formed in the resin layer. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.